


The Agreement

by from2to7



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Just for funsies, just a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from2to7/pseuds/from2to7
Summary: Gabriel rushes to his closest friend to escape from his parents, but just how far will they go to evade before they chase?





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> this is a way for me to vent about my daydreams from a while ago. i can't promise regular updates, and i'm not important enough to have an editor (bffs don't count ok) so have fun letting your eyes bleed if you like grammar and spelling. i'm making this up as i go. my daydreams don't have a plot, after all.

“I need some help. Like, ASAP,” Gabriel gasped as he burst into her apartment.

Liliana jumped up from her couch, accidentally tossing her book up in surprise. “What’s up?”

Gabriel took a deep breath at the doorway, hesitating, before peeling off his shoes and inviting himself in. “My parents are planning to put me in an arranged marriage with one of their business associates’ daughters. I’ve never met any one of the ‘prospects’ before, but they’re still pushing...”

Nodding slowly, Liliana continued her best friend’s thought process. “In the name of money.”

Gabriel sadly hung his head.

“I’ll help you.” She gently led him to where she had been sitting on the couch by his elbow.

“But how?” His eyes brimmed with tears as he sat down. “I don’t want to get married.”

“I don’t know, but there has to be some way to get your parents off your back.” Quietly, she added, “I know you don’t.”

“I doubt that’ll be easy.” Gabriel clasped his hands and rested his forearms on his knees.

At a loss, Liliana rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but then remembered a crucial detail and stilled. “How’d you get into my place?”

“We were drinking together one night, remember? You drunkenly handed me your spare key, saying that if my parents were getting overbearing, I could crash at your place, cuz… I’m supposedly welcome all the time?” he finished off sheepishly.

“Oh, right, I did that. I was wondering where my spare went.” Shaking her head, Liliana went back to the fact of the matter. “It’s too late to really talk. I don’t have any men’s clothes just laying around,” she said, eyeing his slacks. “But I do have some basketball shorts and a larger than necessary t-shirt if you’re alright with that?” She brought her attention back up to his face.

“Mmm I should come over past midnight more often if you’re going to spoil me like this.” He cracked a smile for the first time the whole night.

She grinned, and went to her room to find the clothes. Gabriel watched her slip into her room before turning away and letting his head loll over the edge of the sofa.

He sighed through his nose, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. How much weirder could their friendship get?

Liliana and Gabriel had been friends for more years than they could count on both their hands. They grew up together, but were still kept apart. They attended universities in the same area, but found it hard to find time together. Sometimes, they would go weeks without talking, but they made do. Now, both well into their twenties, Gabriel’s parents kept trying to push him to settle down with a girl.

Unfortunately, the only girl he was remotely interested in spending time with wasn’t available for him to date. He sighed again, knowing Liliana wouldn’t especially approve of such a large secret being kept from her. There wasn’t much he could do. After all, Liliana was smitten with her boyfriend from college.

Liliana returned with the promised items, gave a look at his face and a very loud, “Think fast!”

Startled, he jumped up just as she had earlier, but much more violently, landing himself on the floor. She watched him, amused smile drawn across her face. “Not funny,” he pouted, face-down on the floor.

“I disagree,” she chuckled down at him. She offered her hand, which he begrudgingly accepted to help himself up. “Bathroom is at the end of the hallway, right in the middle.” She held out the articles of clothing and he gingerly accepted them. “The side mirror opens. There should be a spare toothbrush there.”

“Strange how we’re best friends and I’ve still yet to be familiar with your place.” He glanced up at her. “Thanks, Lili.” She smiled in response.

He shut the door behind him, got ready for bed, then found his way back to the couch in the living room.

“You sure Craig won’t mind you’re housing another man?” he teased lightly, but they both knew about her boyfriend’s jealous streak. He made himself comfortable on the couch again, and Liliana finally picked her book up from the floor.

“He won’t mind it if he doesn’t know about it,” she winked at him.

He snorted. “Secrets in a relationship are no good, you know.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Forever Alone, sir.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. I’ve dated before.”

“You have? Besides me?”

“Well, no.” She hit a sore spot. Gabriel and Liliana had tried dating, but keeping up with their friendship had proved difficult enough already. It had been years, but Gabriel still could not find someone to compare to her. And yet, he kept quiet.

“That’s what I thought.” She smiled, “Don’t worry about it, Gaby baby. I’ll find you a fake girlfriend in no time.”

“You’re still calling me that huh?’

“You nagged me to proofread a very important spreadsheet for days, but sent me a baby video of you sleeping instead.” She scoffed, “No way I’m forgetting that.”

He gave her a pained look. “It’s time to go to bed now!” Gabriel exclaimed as he tossed the blanket she had left on the couch over his head.

“Sweet dreams. Don’t suck on your thumb!”

“I hate you.”

“Love ya too, Gaby baby.” Liliana audibly blew him a kiss.

Under the cover, Gabriel audibly gagged.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. here we are.


End file.
